A wide variety of displays for computer systems are available. Often display systems display content on an opaque background screen. However, systems are available which display content on a transparent background screen. There is software available which recognizes the rotation of display screen. This software can present content differently dependent on the viewing angles and user interface orientations dependent upon how the user is holding or has rotated a display. There are also displays for some computer systems that allow the display screen to be moved between a substantially vertical viewing position into a second writing position which allows writing on the display screen surface.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.